All The Wrong Virtues
by AmityTigress
Summary: A prequel to my short story, "Nobody Kisses Like Eric". A Dauntless member experiences self-discovery and romantic awakening when a new initiate, Eric, walks into her life.
1. The End of Zipline

_**Note: A prequel to my short story "Nobody Kisses Like Eric". It has a different nature and feel from the short story because the characters are a lot younger. Divergent Trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth. This is my creative take in that. Story transpires before Divergent.**_

 _ **ALL THE WRONG VIRTUES**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **END OF ZIPLINE**_

I catch Margo having a liplock with a stranger. Again. This is the fifth time in a week. This time, she allows the punk to go deeper down on her throat. I am finding it even harder not to judge her each time.

I do not know if being too stuffed can compromise my consciousness. My vision blurs. Yet, watching two people choking on themselves is not a pleasant sight to see. It does not provide any comfort to my spinning head. I am starting to feel a little fatigue and a bit drowsy. I slam the powder room's door and into the loud common hall I walk. I am trying to keep my head up, but there is an invisible rope which keeps tugging me down towards the floor. Gravity feels heavier by seconds and the lights seems a little too bright. I put on my defense as shots of neon laser dance accros the room.

It is Saturday Night, the time of the week when the Dauntless youth forget about order. It is also the time of the week where it is best to rest in bed after demanding physical activities. But not, until your fellow comrades drag you down to the nearest bar, not taking "no" for an answer. Welcome to Dauntless, I guess.

"Yo! Suz!" Margo holds me by the waist, securing my weight few minutes before I kiss the fluorescent floor.

I take a good look at her behind my now glassy eyes. "What did you put inside that damn cake, Mar?" I ask, intending to sound authoritive and scary as possible, but instead, I sound a little too slurred.

Margo cackles, firing laugh like a machine gun. "Oh, dear... I think we have succeeded in making you stoned. Don't tell your folks!" Without holding back, Margo shouts. "Hey, everybody my girl is flying hiiiiiigh." Her voice battles with the blare of the trance music. I can smell the reek of alcohol and cigarette from her breath. I do not mean to describe her with disrespect. Margo is a sweet girl. She has an allure which attracts boy, the type of girl who turns head whenever she walks into a room.

Margo has toned, tattooed arms that look good in sleeveless uniform and nice legs I envy. She only stands as tall as I do, hence we are known as the Shorties. Her hair hangs just below her shoulder and she dons strikes of bright red highlight which juxtaposes with her natural jet black hair. Yet, I think she envies my auburn hair, as she keeps making passive aggressive comment about wanting to chop the half-length of it and reserve it in a jar for worship. In the training arena, she is competitive. She never tells me her trick for the time she managed to fracture the hip of a 200-pound her size and twice her age and she can run pretty fast. Unlike me, Margo who is quite social and unshy to express herself.

"Make a way you, fools. My girl flies... hard." She shooshes a group of boys on a nearby table. They makes us squirm at the edge of the sofa. I am sitting at the end, trying to identify who else is joining the table.

"Oh Poor Susan," One of the Dauntless boys jumps in front of my face, so close, I cringe as I smell strong smell of alcohol from his breath.

"Move back, Damian. Nobody touches my girl." Margo snarls.

"Easy, tigress."

"Why are you trying to mother her, Mar? Everyone knows that Susan needs a little sweet help of discovering herself. Isn't that right, Susan?" Damian rubs his hand on my palm, but Susan is quick enough to catch him and slaps him good.

"Yea, unless she visits the gym more often than candyshops." One of the boys snaps and I hear roaring laugh and claps.

"Back of, Myers. You are not my type anyway! No girls dig a mean boy." I snarls at the boy with short platinum hair with stupid face tattoo whom I reckon only by his last name. Myers is always seen with cigarette hanging from his lips. Hence why his teeth are distinguishly yellow and his gums are dark.

"My dear Susan, you are not my type either... and trust me chic dig a bad boy." Myer leaves with a bottle of beer in his hand and I swear I just want to smash the bottle right on his cocky face.

"Just don't listen to him, Suz." Margo holds my fist way before it swings. "You do not need any stamp of approval to feel good about yourself. Especially from that dickhead over there. Do you know what you need?"

Margo slips out something from her pocket. A tiny bottle filled with golden shimering liquid. I cannot help to feel the loosened muscled in my face which turns into a cheeky grin.

We only need three drops of Amity's peace serum on our drinks before I feel completely relaxed. And two more drops before the violent disco light turns into fairydust in my eyes. I chase them by my hand, making claps against the thunderous music. And I am aware that I have taken more than five drops by tonight. I am sure that somebody spike the Dauntless Cake I have had earlier.

"But seriously, Suz. Aren't you curious about yourself?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are fifteen. It is the age where you are supposed to, you know, kiss a boy at the back alley. Be frisky and all that." Margo leans closer to my face more than she is supposed to. "Be Dauntless and all."

"I do not know." I shrug, throwing my back on my seat. "I guess it is just not my strong interest. I don't see the whole point."

"The point is to have fun." Margo again laughs louder than she is supposed to

"The point is to have fun?" I repeat the sentence, more like challenging her.

"Yes," Margo bobs her head.

I adjust my seating position so I can stare at her so close, so my words travel faster back her sense. "I mean, what are your plans in life? What do you really want?"

"Oh, here we go, into the preaching phase of Susan Powers after too much of Peace Serum." She sounds as if she does not intend to slow her murmur. "It is surprising how a mild substance can take you far beyond wisdom of your age."

"Listen, next year we will have our first and last choosing ceremony." I say.

"So?"

"That means, we will set our history and never look back."

"Yeah so? That happens to everybody, Suz. My sister went to Erudite, my brother to Candor... but we need to move on. Life is too short too worry. That is why you need to live in the present, enjoy today just live a damn good life. Have your last chance to suck faces with Dauntless hunks because trust me, our faction has the good looking ones in the entirety of all factions."

Margo holds her mixture of coke and rum in the air, prompting to cheers. While I am only staring at my watered-down gin. "I am good."

"Cheers," Margo lifts her drink in the air and proceeds to chug the remain in one breath. I have to duck my face away when she burps in the next second.

"Damn it," I hiss.

"But I know one thing for sure." I can see red flusters blooms from her face.

"What?"

"That first... I admit that I am bad influence for you. And that second, you do not have to worry about the hunks, my dear."

"Because, I will find the right hunk for me eventually?"

Margo purses her thin lips, coated with neon purple chapstick. "Because you are not going anywhere. You are going to stay right here. In this faction. With me. I am signed up to be your sparing partner for combat class and cocktails every Saturday Night. And I am going to introduce you to new hunks..."

"Wow," I exhale. "You said about me behaving beyond the wise of my age. It feels like I am taking date note from my aunty who is 10 years more senior than I am."

Her glass clinks as it meets the table surface. "I tolerate that because you are my girl. Okay?"

My giggle bursts. "Hey, where are you going?" I ask as Margo makes a move, slides her body to the other end of the counter sofa.

She touches her forehead. "Ah, didn't I tell you that the initiates finish their initiation today. That means we are all heading to the zip line!"

 _Ah, Zip line!_

I remembered the time I have had my first ride. I thought I will never be a big fan until I take the plunge. I can see the whole town lighting up. There is no barrier between myself and all the tall structures. I dive in from one tower to another, trying to take their lights inside my pocket. I can be too excited then forget to control my balance, so I swing from side to side and let other Dauntless yell for my safety.

"I am okay." I always shout back with my confidence... then going in-line for the next turn.

The city is dark but not quiet. Young people in Dauntless' uniform storm out to the street. Right now, I completely am lost of where I am. Margo is a runner and she has probably been somewhere ahead of me.

The sound of thrill and scream from above distracts me. I look at the sky, where young people are racing each other in full speed, dangling only by single thread. They slide off the rail from one building to another. Their sound pierce close to my ear, but I do not bother. I follow the railtrack until the finish line. I look at the sea of people in black and red in front of me. They gather just before the sturdy white brick wall, the end of the zip line. The Dauntless youth welcome their new comrades with full energy. There are shouts and claps. While I am looking for a particular face that will serve me a comfort when I see her, Margo. But that crazy chic with crazy domino hair color is nowhere to be found. I am stuck in the sea of strangers and their booze-smelled breath and sweats.

One initiate, a tall male, canons in speed from the zip line towards my direction. As he comes closer, I have a good look of him. His frame is sturdy and soldier-like. I am worried if the zipline cannot compromise his build, but it looks like he is doing alright. He is having fun I see. His thunderous laugh fills the air.

"Pull the brake! Pull the brake!" Everybody screams to warn him. But he response with great confidence. "Not yet! Not even..."

One second to impact, he tugs the break down. He stops, the tip of his nose meets the wall. I can see his face is getting red and full of flustered and nervous sweat as he catches his breath.

"... close." He closes his sentence in relief.

He does not seem to worry that he almost became a dead meat. And what I do not realize is that my arm is hugging his left leg, stopping him to canon further down the line, into the wall and crash. I guess my action is involuntary... and unnecessary.

I help him from the zipline. I reach for the hook beside his muscular upper arm that is showing from his sleveless jacket. I figure that he is taller than I expect.

As he lands, I see his height eclipses my short figure. It is hard to believe that he is an initiate, he looks tough enough and he seems to embody what a Dauntless should be. His tattooes are in the right place, inked down on both side of the neck. Piercing just above his bronze brows.

"Welcome to Dauntless." I do not wish the word slips so nervously.

The boy studies me for a brief second. Then he nods his head as a gesture I cannot guess. He leaves and gives me the most devious grin I have ever seen.


	2. The Lake

_Author's note: It is a_ slow-update _. Bear with me._

Eric Coulter. Erudite Transfer. He has finished the Dauntless initiation and came as the 2nd rank. I know about him after my father decides to train him to be a leader. He said the boy has so many potentials. He is so proud of him like he is his own son. That's good to hear that because I have no interest in spending my life fighting and wrestling inside the Pit.

I spend the most of my time inside the intelligent office, ensuring internal security within Dauntless and other faction, managing training and patrol schedule. I try to avoid all the bloody causes. It is not because I am weak, but I prefer not to.

What I like the most about being in the intelligence is a chance to visit other faction. Amity stuns me the most with their green fields, trees and harmonious living. Dauntless likes to make fun of what Amity does, they say they contribute nothing but to harvest crops. But I say Amity is the most important faction after all. They produce staples for all factions, even to the factionless. They are proof that nature sustains our living.

Although, I wouldn't say that out loud to other Dauntless. They may think that I am crazy. Raised and born in Dauntless, I should believe that Dauntless is the best faction so far. We are made of strong men and women who will battle the danger in the front line. We are heroes, and everybody needs a hero.

Margo and I are on duty today to pick up crops from Amity farms. The rumbles of our trucks always come as a shock to the peaceful neighbourhood of Amity. Some farmers are reluctant to come near to us, because of our weapons and armor.

"We come in peace!" I yell at them, like that's helping. They all stand in silence. Then, slowly the farmers walk closers and bring the sack of staples into our trucks. The sacks come in different colors to identify the division of the food. Blue for Erudite, Black for Candor, Grey for Abnegation and Red for Dauntless. Amongst all faction, we receive the most food and staples, simply because we are soldiers. We train hard everyday and we need energy.

The Dauntless start to help the farmer to move the sack into the trucks. A little girl who share height with my chest approaches me with heavy sack on her shoulders. I help her before she is struggling any longer.

"You are drenched." I notice her wet auburn hair and yellow dress. "You are going to catch cold. What were you doing?"

That moment, I probably am the most approachable Dauntless to her. She beams a smile. "I've just finished swimming."

"Where?"

"There. At the lake." She points to a confused aim. But it is the northwest, close to the wall borders between Dauntless and Amity.

"That is a forbidden area. You must never go there." I say with a stern voice, and I mean it. The girl curls her head, feeling frightened, she moves away from me. My chest feels heavy. This is why I do not like Dauntless, people thinks I am mean. But I do what I have to do.

I decide to come home alone with train. Margo insists if I should ride the tank with her and other soldiers. I say, that I would like to do some patrol. I am also curious about the existence of the lake.

"Look, what I've got." She shows me an amber tube of Amity Serum. Her addiction.

"I am not in the mood," I reject gently. Although should say, that getting high all the time is a stupid idea. "I would like to do some patrol."

The truth is, I am looking for the lake and train is the best way to explore all factions.

Five minutes above the train, I find it. The crystal reflection shimmers in front of my eyes, I jump while the train is still on the move and curls myself into a smooth landing. The long grass picks on my back and I find myself standing in front of the lake. I have never seen anything like that before. Nature so naked and the air is calm. I step further, my weapon is still slipped behind my waistband.

I am alone. I take off my jacket and let the skin of my forearm inhale the crisps fresh air. I feel it inside my lungs too. It moves me to take everything off of my body. I am left alone, naked and I jump into the lake. My hair flows into the direction of the water. I move my limbs, it feels awkward at first. In Dauntless, pools are rare, especially a natural one like this. I have never felt the serenity like this. In my faction, I live amongst the yelling and the shouting and the mind-boggling discipline we all have to follow.

There comes the sound of a tiny explosion from behind, I flip my body and I see a bullet spiralling towards me. It does not land and hit any part of my body and face, but it sends me to an alert. So, I jump onto the surface and search for the one who releases the bullet. He does not stand far. Copper short hair, facial piercing and neck tattos. There are several ones covering his muscular arms.

"Susan, what are you doing here?" Eric shouts.

"What are you doing here? Did you realize that you almost shot me?" I climb out of the water, unaware of my body is uncovered but only by the glistening coat of the water. Eric still looks at me, right in the eye, as if his sight is limited to my face.

"It was a warning shot. I did not mean to harm and I have the patrolling authority here. What are you doing here, _soldier_?" he gives me a threatening look, and I am supposed to feel scared.

"Alright. You have only passed the initiation a week ago. Do not think you can speak to me like that, _soldier_."

Then comes the dead silence, I am only aware of my nudity. I cover my breasts with my arms and I tuck in my legs to block my private part. Though, I know everything is a waste. I run across the field to get dressed.

"You are one fierce young lady." he says as he approaches me. "Let me take you home."

"Save it, Eric. I better wait for the train."

"Don't flatter yourself, I plan to give my patrol report to your father. Besides, there will be no train."

I tight the last button on my jacket before I leave him. "I'd better walk."

I know that will not be the last time I visit the lake.


End file.
